The Vigilantes
by The Llama King
Summary: In an alternate dimension very similar to the original, the mutant population of the world has been forced into concentration camps around the world. It is up to a band of 9 mutants to rescue them.
1. Chapter 1

50 miles outside Cheyenne, Wyoming. The towering walls of the concentration camp looms over the parched wasteland. Nothing can be seen for miles around, save for the occasional guard on patrol. Suddenly, there is a flash of blue-white light as nine mutant commandos are deposited on the cracked earth of the Wyoming wasteland.  
  
They are the Vigilantes; a small group of mutants dedicated to liberating the global mutant population from the captivity it now finds itself in.  
  
Barely a month previously, a rise in anti-mutant activity climaxed in an attack on the Xavier Institute, a well known academy where young mutants go to learn to better control their fledgling powers. Though the resident X- Men defended themselves as best they could, the attack resulted in over one hundred mutant deaths. In retaliation for this, the mutant terrorist Magneto led an attack by the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants on Washington D.C., resulting in over 10,000 deaths. Spurred by the increasing violence on both sides, the U.N. held an emergency session, during which an unknown mutant terrorist set off an explosive device, destroying the building and leaving very few alive. In light of this, the remaining representatives unanimously voted that the only reasonable course of action was the worldwide incarceration of any person bearing the X-Gene. Sentinels, mutant hunting robots developed by Dr. Stephen Lang, were deployed in liberal numbers to aid in the search. Very few managed to escape from the relentless drones, and fewer still made it to Genosha, the mutant nation ruled by Magneto. Concentration camps holding these mutants have sprung up in countries all over the world. This group of Vigilantes is faced with the daunting task of breaking into these impenetrable fortresses and freeing the captives within. 


	2. Chapter 2

The small group approaches the towering walls, pressing flat against the cold steel of the gigantic wall, sidling along it until they are within 50 feet of the main gate. One of their number floats into the air, nodding silently to his team mates before taking off away from the wall. The turrets along the length of the wall immediately open fire, narrowly missing the escaping mutant. The bullets tear holes through the parched earth, but none find their mark. Just as the fleeing mutant reaches the edge of the turrets range of fire, he turns upwards in a long slow arc before turning himself back towards the fortress. Straight towards the front gate. The renegade mutant approaches the gate with velocity of a cruise missile with no signs of slowing down. He slams headlong into the several feet of steel that is the gate with enough force to shatter every bone in his body, but quite the opposite happens. An explosion tears through the near invincible gate and the several guard turrets (and guards) in the surrounding area. The immensely thick gate door falls backwards, hitting the ground with a resounding thud that echoes through the entirety of the camp. Armed guards begin pouring out of the barracks, rushing towards the scene. A lone man stands amid the wreckage of the gate, watching as the guards rush towards him, guns ready.  
  
"And there goes our surprise entrance," he says, taking to the air once again. He is Jean-Luc Bauberieux, aka Cruise. A member of the Vigilantes with the power to fly and generate explosions from his body.  
  
The other Vigilantes rush over the demolished gate, immediately engaging the surrounding guards. Among the ranks of the Vigilantes are the former X- Men Chamber, Shadowcat, and Jamie Madrox, also known as the Multiple Man. Also among them is the shape-shifter Mystique, and the former member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Avalanche. 


	3. Chapter 3

The many Jamie Madrox's generated by Multiple Man rush into the fray, armed only with their bare fists. They engage the guards, but many of them are killed by the machine gun fire that fills the air. Multiple Man himself sits just outside the gate, gasping in pain but continuing to generate multiples of himself at a steady pace.  
  
The pyrokinetic known only as Sol flies over the heads of the gathered soldiers, hurling blasts of fire into their midst. The soldiers scatter from the flames, hurrying to get out of the way.  
  
Shadowcat phases out and rushes through the thick mob of soldiers, heading towards the cells where the mutants are held captive. Bullets, grenades and soldiers pass right through her as she hurries through the battlefield.  
  
Chamber rushes into the fray, the seething mass of psionic energy alive with fury as he hurls blast after blast of psionic energy into the mass of soldiers, blasting a path through the battlefield and towards the cells to assist Shadowcat in her mission.  
  
The earth shakes under the feet of the soldiers as Avalanche rides over the battlefield on a wave of solid earth. The ground opens up beneath the hapless troops, casting them down in a heap at the bottom of the hole before the ground closes in around them.  
  
The already outnumbered and outmatched guards saw what seems to be an easy target in the sea of mutant attackers. A small black woman stands in the middle of the crowd of Multiple Men, looking around at the battle going on around her. However, as they approach, she spots them, suddenly growing right in front of them; 10, 20, 50 feet, straight up. The last thing the guards see is a 10 ft long foot rushing down towards them.  
  
Mystique ducks behind several crates for cover, brandishing a large pistol. She pops up from behind them, firing several rounds into the fray before rushing to the next stack of crates.  
  
The Vigilante known as Chernobyl fires another long blast of atomic energy into the onrushing group of soldiers. His skin glows a bright shade of green, revealing black bones beneath the skin. He carries inside him the power of a nuclear power plant, held in check only by a special suit developed by his father. Another blats of nuclear energy flattens a group of soldiers, and Chernobyl rushes towards another part of the scene.  
  
Cruise hovers above the scene, occasionally flinging himself at groups of soldiers and buildings, releasing a devastating explosion with every impact. Several tanks roll out of a garage at the back of the compound, seen only by Cruise. Without a second thought, he darts towards them at speeds exceeding 100 mph. He plows into the ground in the middle of the tank formation, the ensuing explosion blowing the heavily armored tanks off the ground. 


	4. Chapter 4

4.75 miles from the Wyoming Concentration Camp. A man sits atop a RV, watching the battle at the camp through a pair of binoculars. He is Tom Savant, aka Warp, a member of the Vigilantes with the power to teleport anything with in a 5 mile radius. His only job in this mission was to get the team in and out, along with the rescued mutants.  
  
Above him he hears the sound of helicopter blades. Many helicopter blades. Glancing up, he spots a formation of 7 Black Hawk helicopters approaching the base, armed with a wide variety of weapons.  
  
"Ooooh, no you don't," he whispers, instantly teleporting all seven of the military helicopters into solid earth approximately 3 miles down, where they'd have a good long time to think things over. 7 helicopter shaped lumps of dirt appear in the helicopter's place, before falling to earth; the only sign that the helicopters had ever been there.  
  
Back at the Camp. Chamber and Shadowcat stand at the entryway to the cells, where the mutants are held captive. Chamber stands guard, occasionally releasing blasts of psionic energy at any guards who approach them. Shadowcat stands at the keypad, her hand inside the wall manipulating the doorway mechanism. As they work, Mystique joins them. This is her part of the mission too.  
  
The door springs to life, sliding open and giving the three mutant commandos entry. Mystique changes her shape to that of a guard before entering, while Chamber and Shadowcat remain outside. A device manufactured by Forge, under duress, generates an electromagnetic field that disables any usage of mutant powers in the facility. Mystique will be stuck in the guards form as long as she remains inside.  
  
Walking authoritatively down the hallway past scurrying guards and blaring alarm klaxons, Mystique enters the command room of the facility. She draws no notice from the other personnel in the room, who are all too busy checking readouts and security monitors to pay her any mind.  
  
"Good.good," she whispers to herself, edging slowly towards the panel which controls the field generator, "keep watching the battle.don't mind me."  
  
Mystique cuts the power to the generator, a loud hum filling the air as she does so. One of the personnel turns and notices her for the first time, but a bullet pierces his skull right between the eyes before he has time to yell. Mystique stands still, smoking pistol raised. The rest of the personnel in the room quickly meet a similar fate.  
  
Chamber and Shadowcat rush past the control room as Mystique exits. She falls in behind them, jogging towards the cell at the end of the hallway. There is a name etched above the doorway, the only sign that anyone is inside. It reads Charles Xavier. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty steps back, and the door slides open. A putrid smell wafts out of the cell, a mixture of feces, urine, and vomit. Jono steps inside, the mass of psionic energy illuminating the dimly lit cell.  
  
"Oh my god..Jono, help me get him out of here," says Kitty, rushing towards the limp body of Professor Xavier. His arms and legs are stuck in giant manacles, his head lolling between upraised arms.  
  
Stepping forward, Jono releases a psionic blast, attempting to severe the immense manacles, but they don't budge. He tries again, releasing more energy this time, but to no avail.  
  
"It's not working," he says, his disembodied voice echoing through Kitty and Mystique's minds. The manacles look no worse from the pummeling they just took, and the Professor continues to hang limply from his bindings.  
  
Outside the holding cells. The few remaining soldiers scurry over the fallen gate and into the desert, not caring where they're going. The Vigilantes regroup, assessing their losses.  
  
"Everyone make it out ok?" says Zoe as she rapidly shrinks, her voice full of concern. Metal slugs fall out of her as she shrinks, dislodging themselves from her body. Sol lands beside her, the fire that surrounds his body lessening in intensity, but not disappearing.  
  
"Kitty and the Brit got in all right. Mystique too," says Avalanche, coming to rest besides Chernobyl. He removes his protective helmet as he steps off the earthen wave. Multiple Man approaches them, still gasping in pain. An unfortunate side effect of Jamie Madrox's power is that if one of his multiples died, he himself feels a tremendous amount of physical pain. He pops several aspirin capsules into his mouth, swallowing them dry before turning to the rest of the group.  
  
"The mission's not over yet, fellas. Get to the cells, and be ready. They'll be in a mood," he says, gesturing towards the prison block with one hand and clutching his stomach with the other.  
  
The battered group of Vigilantes enters the dank prison block, taking up positions around the slate-gray corridor. Some of the imprisoned mutants have taken their escape into their own hands, using their regained powers to knock down their cell doors. A Jamie Madrox presses a series of buttons in the command room, and doors all along the corridor swing open, releasing the mutants imprisoned within.  
  
The prisoners step out into the dimly lit corridor, stretching their arms and legs as if they hadn't been used in weeks. Some of the more violent occupants promptly begin attacking everyone and everything, their natural aggression only made worse after weeks kept up in a tiny cell. However, the Vigilantes promptly deal with any outbreaks, and before long the majority of the rescued mutants have been ushered outside of the walls, and towards the RV where Tom Savant waits. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty Pryde struggles with the manacles binding Charles Xavier once again, but to no avail. The thick metal bindings and the psychic dampener wrapped around him hold him securely, not budging from any amount of punishment. Kitty steps back, kicking the thick metal in frustration, but succeeding only in hurting her foot.  
  
"What are we gonna do!? We can't get him out!" Kitty screeches, grabbing Chamber by shoulders, panic stricken.  
  
4.75 miles from the camp. Tom Savant stands atop the RV, eyes turned towards the camp without actually seeing. Part of Tom Savant's power is a radar sense of sorts, allowing him to 'see' everything in a 5 mile radius. He 'watches' as the mutants still inside the camp struggle with the bindings around Charles Xavier. Power Scramblers make it impossible to simply teleport Charles out, making it that much harder to release him.  
  
In the distance, Tom Savant hears the roar of jet engines. Grabbing the binoculars once again, he peers through them, scanning the horizon. Then, tearing through the clouds, comes a group of three bombers. Immediately grabbing his communicator, he switches it on, yelling into it.  
  
"Jono, Kitty, get out now! We've got bombers en route, too far for me to warp. Hurry!" he barks, mentally scanning the surrounding area for any mutants remaining in the camp. One is still inside, and moving towards Xavier's cell.  
  
"Bloody hell! Kitty, Mystique step back! I'm gonna try one more time!" Jono's voice reverberates loudly through their minds, sounding distinctly panicked. He releases an immense blast of psionic energy, channeling as much energy as possible into a solid flow of raw psionic energy. The manacles glow slightly, but still don't give.  
  
"Perhaps I can be of assistance," says a calm, quiet voice from behind them. All three of them whirl around, to find a young man standing in the doorway, tall, with a shaved head and watery blue eyes.  
  
He steps forward, holding out a heavily scarred hand. The metal encasing the professor bends easily from around him, deposing the Professor's frail body on the cold cement floor. The boy keeps his hand outstretched, and Xavier rises into the air, held aloft by an invisible force. Tom Savant's urgent voice squawks from Chamber's communicator.  
  
"You guys need to get out of there now! The bombers are almost on top of you!"  
  
"There's no need to worry about them. Take him back to your friends. I'll deal with the bombers," the mysterious young man says calmly, depositing Xavier's limp body in Jono's arms. The man rises into the air as the three Vigilantes rush out of the prison block, bending the ceiling above him as he soars into the air. He stops in front of the bombers, floating in midair before them.  
  
"Uh.guys? Who's that?" asks one of the pilots quizzically.  
  
"Who cares. Take him out." The pilots open fire with their machine guns, filling the air with lead. However, the man doesn't flinch. The bullets stop cold, hovering in front of him before falling back to Earth. The man extends a hand, and suddenly the wings of the bombers are sheared off, sending the chassis of the bomber's plummeting to Earth. But then, they are caught and lifted into the air, floating serenely in midair.  
  
"And so the war against humanity begins." he mutters, balling his hand into a fist. The military warplanes crumple like tin cans under a truck, their explosive payloads detonating and ripping the wreckage apart. The man releases his grip, watching for a moment as the wreckage falls to Earth before turning and flying back towards the RV, where the rescued mutants are gathered.  
  
He lands silently at the back of the group, only nodding silently towards Jono, Kitty, and Mystique, so as not to interrupt Warp, who was currently speaking.  
  
"It ought to be here any minute." Warp mutters distractedly, glancing down at his watch, "Ah hah, and here it comes now."  
  
Over the horizon comes a massive ship, big enough to carry several jet liners easily. The SHIELD helicarrier, formerly the mobile base of operations for the world's most elite special forces, now captured by the Vigilantes and used as a staging grounds for the Vigilantes' rescue missions. Manned entirely by Jamie Madrox's, it is the single largest earth- made airborne craft ever built.  
  
"Alright, women, children, and miscellaneous first," says Warp jovially, turning back to the gathered group before teleporting them all to the helipad atop the massive ship. Sol carries him up shortly after. The team gratefully heads back into the corridors of the helicarrier, while Jamie Madrox loses his lunch over the railing. 


End file.
